DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): To lessen the physical barriers that impede the hospital medical staffs? ability to access important medical resources (i.e., MEDLINE, Lancet, Physician Online) available through the Internet, this project aims to provide the means necessary for medical practitioners (doctors and nurses) in the Federated States of Micronesia (FSM) to have access to the Internet in order to advance their skills and knowledge. As a service project, the long-term objective is to improve local health Infrastructure capacity in order to better serve the health needs of the people in the FSM, an under served area. To accomplish this aim, the project will focus on three main objectives: 1) To increase hospital medical staffs? accessibility to the Internet in order to search vital library resources. 2) To increase the local resource and skills capacity in Internet application. 3) To reduce cost of long-distance communication. Project Plan and Methodology: Collaborating with the local Internet Service Provider (FSM Telcom), this project will install a computer at each of the four hospitals for the medical staff to have access to the internet. When the computers (a total of four) are installed, medical staff will be trained as to how they would search MEDLINE, consult with medical specialists in the region and outside the region. Having access to this system will not only facilitate E-mail communication but will also contribute to sharing of ideas and knowledge. In addition, this will also contribute to the medical profession?s ability to notify each other on potential emerging and re-emerging diseases. As a permanent repository, this system will continue to assist the medical staffs in years ahead. The project will utilize local experts in installing the computer systems in providing all aspects of training. The applicant believes there is adequate local skills and expertise to carry out the project and to sustain it in years to come. Approach a project of this type (from within) has been proven effective and successful, especially in isolated areas such as the Federated States of Micronesia (FSM).